This invention is directed to a cosmetic composition for skin.
With age, the complexion of the skin, namely the color and appearance of the skin, deteriorates. This results in the wrinkled, sagging, reddish, leathery skin of the elderly. With aging, the complexion of the skin and its tone move to the pink/red from the more youthful yellow/pale part of the spectrum. Exposure to sunlight and the destructive effect of free radical activity accelerate the deterioration of the complexion of the skin.
Full or partial recovery of healthy skin color and tone is important for people whose skin's condition has worsened due to aging and/or exposure to sunlight. To achieve such recovery, many people now resort to cosmetic surgery, which involves high costs and the risks of anesthesia and surgery.
Sunscreens have been promoted as anti-aging cosmetic compositions, useful in preventing sun-induced skin damage that accelerates aging. However, sunscreens are not effective against the natural formation of free radicals in the skin nor are they effective against the effects of natural aging on the complexion of the skin. Cosmetic compositions effective against free-radical formation are not useful against the effects of sunlight and do not retard the effects of natural deterioration on the complexion of the skin.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic product that is effective in retarding the effects of natural aging, aging caused by sunlight, and damage from free-radical activity on the skin's structure and complexion.